A Different Ending
by Scarterror The Fallen
Summary: A look at how things could have gone horribly wrong if Elsa still had some of that 'evil Elsa' plot left in her. M for character death and blood.


**Hello dearies.**

 **A little one-shot I was writing well in a fowl mood...**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

How does one pin point the exact moment they had gone bad? Is it when they kill their first victim? Is it the first thought of murder and destruction? Or is it when they accept that they are just bad? Or is it decided by outside perspective? Is there a point where everything is just bad and everything is just good? Is there a line that you can cross? If so, then why can a good person turn bad, but a bad person can't turn good? Why isn't it acceptable for a bad person to turn good? Maybe acceptable isn't the right word. Why is the formerly bad person not trusted once they turn good? People tend to keep a close eye on the now good bad guy, but no one laughs at a good guy turn bad and thinking they can't be bad because they were good.

These are the kind of questions the snow queen asked herself as she saw her reflection in the stained crystal ice of her castle. Part of her face and most of her dressed covered in blood. The walls and floor stained with blood as well. Bodies littered the floor. She could still hear them scream. Her reflection stayed unmoving, not even a grimace on her lips or the look of guilt in her eyes. Her eyes…they looked more vibrant than ever. A dark rim was around her piercing ice blue eyes. Was it always like this? Or was this the presence of the blood red bringing it out? Oh the blood. She could still hear that infuriating man talk.

 _"_ _Queen Elsa! Don't be the monster they fear you are!"_

It almost worked. She had let her guard down, realising what she was about to do, but she saw him. She saw how his eyes flicked to the chandelier before shoving that man's hand to shoot it.

 _He wanted to kill her!_

She had to do it. That man was taking away her sister, after she had finally been able to see and talk to her after 13 long years. She was done waiting. Done being the good girl. Done hiding her powers. So she killed them. They raised their swords at her, she was defending herself.

 _Don't be the monster. Bah! She will be the monster!_

Make everyone respect her for fear of being impaled. She'd be the best damned ruler they ever had.

Elsa bit her lip, her tongue gracing over a speck of blood and she shivered. She could see her eyes dilate.

 _Who knew blood tasted so good?_

She remembered how it splattered as they got impaled. She thought it would disgust her. But it just made her feel more alive. It made her fingers tingle with excitement. She could feel her heart flutter in her chest.

 _Her heart…Anna._

She had struck her beloved sister in the heart. She was the one person she didn't want to die. Elsa stood and waved her hand, a flurry of snow and wind picked up around her as it hastily took her to the castle.

The fjord was frozen, boats stuck like bones jutting out from the ground. She dropped herself off in the middle of the frozen fjord. Her heal clacked on the ice as her subjects and visiting nobles came out to see. As Elsa neared, still stained in blood, small ice spikes follow as they jut from her foot prints.

Anna stumbled out onto the ice. Her hair white like snow as crystallised snowflakes formed on her body.

 _"_ _Els-s-s-sa?"_

Elsa reached out and touched her sister's chest where her heart lay. Anna gasped as she stiffened and Elsa caught her with her free hand. The one on her sisters chest glowed faintly as Elsa looked over her beloved sister's face.

She could easily kill her right now. She could freeze her and keep her near her forever.

Elsa heard steps behind her and heavy breathing. She gave a sidelong glance at the man her sister had called Kristoff.

 _"_ _Queen Elsa, Anna she…only an act of true love can safe her."_

The queen gave a dark chuckle.

 _"_ _True love? There is no such thing."_

Elsa pulled her hand away from her sister's chest, a small sliver of ice following, it pulsated with a red glow. Anna gasped and stood upright. Colour returned to her hair as the crystals melted away.

Anna looked around then saw what Elsa was holding; it floated in the palm of her hand.

 _"_ _Was that…the ice? But the trolls said-"_

Elsa cut her off with a growl.

 _"_ _The trolls? You believed them? They have been nothing but trouble! Convinced our parents that I should be kept away from everyone and hide my powers!"_

A storm picked up and Anna shivered. The shard of ice in Elsa's hand rotated rapidly the angrier she got.

 _"_ _Hey, that's my family you're talking about!"_

Elsa shot the ice at the big brute of a man, both he and Anna screamed. The man fell to the ground as blood started to stain the ice. A reindeer hurried to the man's side. Elsa stopped Anna from going to him.

 _"_ _He's dead don't even bother."_

Anna cried as Elsa steered her back to the castle. Everyone was silent, cowering in fear of them being next. They had just witnessed their queen murder someone. They didn't want to be next.

 ** _From then on the kingdom of Arendelle was the most feared kingdom as far as word could travel. Tales of its tyrannical snow queen becoming legend and then myth. Later lost in translation and now only told as story to children with a much happier ending._**

* * *

 **Not my best work, but I did enjoy writing it.**

 **Have a lovely day.**

 **X3**


End file.
